galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Name: Crystallea1321
[ New PM ] from Crystallea1321 Hide Details FromFictionPress Tovanessaravencroft@yahoo.com You have received a private message from: Name: Crystallea1321 Profile: http://www.fictionpress.com/u/856870/ Reply link: https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?rid=806697#new -------------------- Yeah...that sounds about right. That's probably why we have outdoor cats.... and brown furniture. The dog is only allowed on my bed, otherwise, no furniture and she's the only indoor pet. Sakura is inside only for the duration of her illness, which is getting better. She really likes being inside, though. I'm just guessing here but do you have a southern drawl? Because I really got that out of the last PM. If you do, that's awesome. I wish I had a legitimate accent but North-westerners really don't have much of one. People never say, "Oh yeah, she had a Northwestern accent" when describing someone. I feel rather sad about this.... Crystal ---------------------- Wow I need help... if my Texas accent can be noticed in my written responses...;-) Yeah I do have a southern drawl. Here in Texas we can ientify Drawls and say: Oh you're from Houston, San Anton, Dallas, the Panhandle or in my case Central Texas. If we ask someone "Where are you from?" We mean from what part of Texas..;-) North West ? I lived in Seattle (Issaquah to be exact) I lived in Portland. I was discharged from the Marines in Bremerton and my better half is from Mercer Island (Seattle) At least around Seattle they do have a distinct accent. They say "roff" instead of roof and Crekk instead of creek and so forth . I can always tell...and you never say "Y'All" Well our critters are supposed to be outside critters. But Trouble is more than an animal. He really is the third kid,very much part of the family and part of almost all family activities. So since it would be unfair to the others, our kids and my better half decided that the rest is allowed inside at least some of the time...Of course no one ever defined how long "some of the times" and how many times "occationally" actually is.... Well at least the horses stay out! Since about 4 month we have a Skunk and yes it too walks in and out the house as he pleases as the Kids decided he likes to watch television (which for the strangest reason he really does) No he does not have any favorite program s far as I know. You see driving over a Skunk is a national past time in Texas. There are those who go out of their way to hit one...I admit I do the same with snakes... My daughter saw someone hit a Skunk and of course my Daughter (A female Dr. Doolittle) had to stop and take an almost dead skunk stinking so bad we could smell it seven miles away (No joke you can smell skunks for miles) at 8 PM and try a Vet in our small town who would open and take a Skunk....None did. So we ended up driving to Austin and spend 5,400 Dollars on Vet bills to get "Roses" back on his little feet. Well at least we thought no one could have a weirder "Private Zoo" than us... this was until three days ago, My Daughter brought home a Badger...Yep! So you see I have long given up to try to limit our Animals to maybe one Cat and a dog....My family had other plans and you talk about Puppy Eyes....my Daughter is an expert in those...and if they don't help she adds a few tears and the deal is done.... VR Category:Watercooler